On the Road Again
by RagdollPrincess
Summary: AU: Reese Jacobsen, the Middle Earth OC originally seen in "What the Future Brings," (same author) pairs up with Kili in this modern day one shot that got so big that it was turned into a small multi-chapter fic. Reese works in a diner in rural Saskatchewan. She doesn't stay in one place very long, but a dark haired Durin makes it hard to go.
1. Overstayed

**A/N: After much encouragement from kkolmakov and Wynni I'm finally posting this story. When I did the final edit today I could see why I wasn't getting around to posting it. It has such a lonely feel to it. It has a funny inspiration, like of a combination of the movie _Cars_ and the book _White Oleander_. I had a main goal with this story, which was to work on fully developing Reese's character as she appears in WTFB.I don't even really expect people to like it, but I liked writing it. Reese's backstory is different, but her coping strategies are the same. This started as a one shot and is now 11000 words. So I'll post it on its own and break it up.**

* * *

Reese sighed as the sun crept over the horizon. She'd been up since dawn, working a split morning dinner shift that week. She didn't have family so offered to work the split morning and night shift, often responsible for both opening and closing the restuarant. She pulled the dusty vinyl blinds down over the windows a bit more to block out the blinding eastern light.

She'd been working at the Husky House in Whitewood, Saskatchewan, for 18 months, far longer than she'd expected and than she'd ever stayed in one place as long as she could remember, even when she was growing up.

Reese came from BC, in Western Canada, and had been working her way east, staying for spells in various small towns that had truck stops where it didn't matter that she was the new girl just passing through because that was everyone's story there.

Reese never stayed long at any of these places, six months at the most. She didn't like to make attachments, didn't know how to actually. And after about six months she began to feel the itch to go. She'd been like that her whole life. She'd been called a runner when she was younger, always taking off from the foster homes in BC, hitchhiking from town to town, before usually being picked up on the streets of Vancouver and put in a new home. That wasn't how it was now for her. Now, no one was looking for her. No one cared what happened to her. She was a friendly face, an understanding smile, a girl who poured the coffee. And she preferred it that way.

When she moved on, she usually ended up at a truck stop again. They were perfect for her. She wasn't one to make generalizations about people, but there was a reason why she felt so comfortable with truckers, mostly men. She felt like they had no judgments or expectations, mostly because they all moved on the next day.

The guys always sat in a group in the restaurant. It was an unwritten code that even if you'd never been seen there before you could walk into any truck stop and join the group, shooting the shit, or just sitting not talking.

Nobody made plans. There was no past and there was no future, just what was happening at that moment in the restaurant. And it was fine to her that that was her world. She wasn't looking for much more, dind't have roots in the past or ties to he future anyway. Her parents were dead, and she didn't keep in touch with any of the foster families she'd lived with before hitting the road when she was 17. They weren't interested keeping touch with her, either.

She loved the social aspect too, being one of the unofficial group that formed at the restaurant wherever she worked. She took a great deal of pride in getting to know the regulars for the time she stayed there. But when it was time to go she ad no trouble moving on. She usually went far enough that she was on a completely different route than before, a completely different crowd.

It took about six months for people from the town she was at started to get too familiar with her, inviting her to baby showers and bachelorette parties. When that all started, she'd give her notice, pack her one backpack and cat carrier, and hop the next bus to wherever the whim took her, always going east. Always another truck stop. She knew she was forgotten quickly. Just as she had always been. And she didn't mind. She liked it that way.

"Morning, Reese," a man growled as she settled at the counter.

"Morning!" she sang cheerfully, happy to get started with her day. She hoped it would be busy. She loved being busy and run off her feet. She loved the sense of purpose it gave her. She glanced over her shoulder as she put a cutlery roll and cup of coffee before the trucker, who grunted in thanks.

One of other waitresses arrived as well, a woman from the town who smiled at Reese tiredly. Reese did her job well, and that was what mattered. She was friendly as well, always managing the conversation so that the other workers loved her but didn't pay much attention to her own story. "How's your boy?" she asked the woman.

"Still has a cold! But his daddy is home today. They'll spend the day playing video games."

"Ahhh, a good man," Reese said, and the woman laughed.

"He would be if he'd get the dishes done, but I promise you there'll be a mountain in the sink when I get home. Do you think there's something in their brains that tells them that they have to use a different glass everytime they have a drink of water?"

Reese shrugged and laughed. She wouldn't know, to be honest. She hadn't ever been with a man long enough to find out. She kept her dalliances brief, never with someone from whichever town she was in, always with a traveller who was just passing through. Low expectations was what she strived for, and she was an expert at achieving it. That's what others had always had of her in life, and it worked well.

Reese hadn't even finished high school. Books had never been her thing. She preferred to learn by living rather than by hearing about what others did. She'd always had trouble concentrating anyway when in school, and even then she'd been moving from school to school, rarely finishing the academic year, so teachers weren't very interested in helping her figure out how to do well.

She didn't mind terribly. Not having a highschool diploma so far hadn't gotten in the way for her. She didn't see how it ever would either. She'd have to be interested in staying put to have any kind of job that required highschool or university.

Even for the six months or so she stayed in one place, she didn't put down any roots. She always took a room in the motor inn attached to the restaurant. She didn't have very many posessions except her cat, Silver, a fat black puff of hair with pale green eyes and a shrill yowl that could be heard for miles. Everything she owned fit into a camping back pack and her cat carrier. She could be packed up in five minutes if she needed.

Reese glanced up at the large round man who settled at the counter. "Morning Bill!" she trilled. Reese didn't even ask the trucker what he wanted, scribbling a note on her pad and pinning it to the order wheel in the service window. "Order up!" she called. Julie turned with a scowl and snatched the order from the wheel. Reese smiled at her cheerfully as Julie huffed and turned away.

Julie knew Reese's type. Julie had owned the Husky for 15 years, was famous for her cinnamon buns, and had nine kids, all blond curly haired boys that tore around town in their quads, dressed head to toe in camoflauge. Sometimes Julie's husband, Adam, came through the Husky, and Reese always loved visiting with him. He'd stroll into the kitchen and give Julie what he called an "energy pill," which was a firm smack on the bum that made her squeal and curse. Reese always loved hearing Julie and Adam talk, cursing more than not, especially since they were so devoutly Baptist. It was the best paradox. The kind Reese couldn't get enough of.

Adam's nickname for Reese was "Swizzlesticks," she had no idea why, and he loved to tease her. He and Julie both knew that Reese's presence was temporary. Despite that, and despite Reese's trying not to create ties and adament avoidance of religious communities, they'd taken her in like a stray dog. She was a frequent fixture at their dinner table, which was a wild affair, a feeding frenzy, where ten boy-men fought to the last bone over mountains of food that made the table groan, all presided over by their tiny raven haired matriarch. Reese was addicted to these dinners. She'd never known what it was like to have a famly, and you couldn't get much more family than these affairs offered. She'd watch in silent fascination as they bickered and laughed, sometimes breaking into arguments that ended in a physical fight, ended promptly by a swat with a wooden spoon from Julie. Not always before a nose had been broken though. Reese knew she sometimes attended just to get the family feel that she'd missed her entire life. This world was so different from the ones she'd grown up in.

However, things hadn't gone according to plan at Whitwood. She'd stayed far longer than she'd planned, and she knew she needed to move on. She'd never been in one place so long in her life, and she felt confused and vulnerable. But she couldn't bring herself to go. It was as though an invisible barrier prevented her from packing up and hopping the Greyhound. She had a Greyhound pass that she never let expire, and she knew exactly what the bus schedule was, always aware when the next ride out of town was coming through. She could be gone in an instant, but she wasn't able to anymore.

When she was honest with herself she'd admit that she had fallen in love.

At first she'd only been attracted to Kili, the young trucker the others called "kid," even though he was well into his 30s. She wasn't a stranger to being intensely attracted to men, and he was stunningly gorgeous. Who wouldn't find him impossibly sexy? He'd taken her breath away the second she'd met him, and she hadn't been able to help flirting with him. They'd fallen into a friendly banter whenever he arrived at the restaurant, and over the six months since Reese had met him he stayed later and later. On the days when Kili passed through, he became a fixture as she closed up the shop, and he was often the first person there in the morning, sitting at the counter before the first pot of coffee had been brewed.

He hauled something that was shipped to Halifax all the way to Edmonton. Whitewood was about three quartres of the way to Edmonton for him, so he'd make two stops at her restaurant, about one week apart, followed by a span of about four week before he came through again. She'd memorized his schedule in the first six months she'd been there, the amount of time she'd normally start getting itchy feet to move on.

Reese knew Kili was from the Martimes, although his Mack truck plates were from Ontario. Trucks were often license in a different province than the destination. Kili had maritimer accent, charming, holding his vowels in the back of his mouth a bit. It wasn't too noticeable, only when he said words like "car" and "bar." She'd heard him talk once to another guy from Nova Scotia and had marvelled at how they'd seemed to slip into their own language. She believed they were speaking English, but it wasn't a language she'd heard when growing up in Vancouver where everyone sounded posh, even snobby, with their haughty drawn out "o's."


	2. Gone

**A/N: At the suggestion of one of my supporters I have changed her nickname from Goofball to Swizzlesticks. Nicknames are tricky in writing I find, but I want to try different things on my railing.**

* * *

One day Kili had gotten into Whitewood late because the Trans Canada had been covered in ice, and he and Reese had been alone. She'd broken the code and had asked him a million questions about himself, finding out why he had the nickname. Turned out he'd gotten the name because he'd started trucking when he was 18. He'd started his 1A license when he was 16 and had his job waiting for him when he finished high school. He said he had to get out of town as quickly as possible because otherwise his mother would have him working for his father and uncle in the familiy business. Kili had said his brother, seven years older, had gone straight into the business, not even bothering with university, with the understanding that he'd train to take over from their uncle as CEO when the time came.

He hadn't even been able to drink when he started, being underage. And so he'd been called "the kid," which seemed to have stuck for the fifteen years he'd been on the road, even though guys way younger than him were there now. Reese thought it fit, though. He had a youngish feel to him. Happy go lucky. Always needing a bit of approval. Even though he fit in well, he had moments when he seemed unsure of himself. He seemed a bit reckless, but seemed to also take his job seriously. She could tell that even though he wasn't sure of himself that he had the respect of the truckers.

It sounded like Kili's mom didn't love that Kili was away all the time, and Reese wondered if his mom was able to see he just didn't fit, needed to be free. Kili sounded very close to his brother, even thought he didn't see him often. Whenever Kili was at the restaurant, his phone kept lighting up with messages. She sometimes caught the names on the screen. Mom, Dad, Fili, and even an occasional Thorin, whoever that was. They had strange names, but she thought maybe it was a maritimer thing.

After that conversation, Reese seemed to develop a bond with him. They started to visit more and more. He often sat up at the counter so that he could visit with her, and several of the truckers followed suit, which Reese loved becuase she liked having lots of people around her. She loved being the center of a busy group and preferred it to having one person who would get too close for comfort.

She'd started feeling an aching need whenever he was around. She'd also noticed that he watched her wherever she was in the restaurant and knew he wanted her too. She felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she had the thought. But there was something different about her attraction to him, something emotional that made her uncomfortable. While they were usually engaged in friendly conversation, there were also time when they hardly talked, sitting mostly in friendly silence as she worked. He was often on his phone at these times, texting constantly or sometimes taking a call, his low melodic voice rumbling pleasantly as she hummed while sweeping the floor.

How she could be in love with someone she hardly knew, she didn't know. She didn't quite trust it either. But in reality she knew him better than just about everyone else in her life, except Adam and Julie.

The moments of honesty with herself that she was in love with him happened a lot more often since she hadn't seen him in five months. He'd disappeared suddenly, hadn't been at the shop in months, without a trace. And when Reese was being really honest with herself, which was usually after at least three beer after hours with Julie, she knew she was sticking around in Whitewood way past her expiry date because it was her only connection to him and she knew she'd never see him again if she left. The way things were looking she wasn't going to see him again as it was, and she was starting to wonder how long she would stick it out for.

Adam and Julie didn't push her, just accepted her the way she was. But they weren't above calling Reese on her shit, telling it how they saw it. A month before Kili had disappeared, Adam had been sitting at the counter inhaling veal cutlets. Reese had just finished the supper rush and was starting to cash out when Adam spoke up. "So, chrome_find class="find_in_page findysel"Swizzlesticks, when yer goin' ter get around ter tellin' that boy you love him." Reese had been so surprised she'd dropped her tray, making Julie pop her head out of the kitchen.

"What'd you go and do that for?" Julie had asked.

"Your husband scared the shit of me," Reese said.

Julie had shaken her head fixed Reese with a glare. "Well he scares the shit out of me every morning when I wake up next to him, but you don't see me throwing the float around over it. You better find every penny."

Reese rolled her eyes and nodded. When Julie had retreated to the kitchen, she'd whirled on Adam and hissed. "I am not having this conversation with you."

Adam just shrugged. Reese turned away, but not before Adam had muttered "Swizzlesticks" at her.

It was shortly after that conversation that Kili had disappeared. He'd been on the return to the maritimes, which meant he'd be back in four weeks, but he didn't come back. Four weeks turned into five, and then six. And then months stretched by without any sign of him. Another guy came in on his route, and Reese nonchalently tried to find out what had happened to Kili. It wasn't part of the code of course, and of course the new guy didn't even know who she was talking about. He'd never met the guy who'd done the route previously.


	3. Back Again

One day as five months began to turn into six, Reese was in the kitchen getting an order when she heard a sound that made her freeze and the blood drain from her face. She was sure she'd heard his voice. She must have been mistaken and went back to rolling cutlery when she heard it again. It was clear as daylight.

"So then I dragged him from the bar to the car and threw him inall there. His low velvety voice, the vowels, everything. Julie turned to her just at that moment.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked in irritation. "You look like you're going to faint."

Reese jerked her head to the restaurant, and Julie came out from behind the winow to peak out, pretending she was getting herself a cup of coffee. "I'll let the girl know you're here," she said before returning to the kitchen.

Going back behind the window she turned to Reese, looking excessively pleased to Reese's frustrating. "Pull yourself together," she said, smirking slightly. "And go out there and help that boy."

Reese scowled and took a steadying breath, turning to go out to the restaurant. Seeing Kili was the only newcomer, she addressed him. The guys around him were carrying on as though nothing significant had happened, which she knew from their perspective hadn't. "Hey stranger," she said, trying to sound light, hoping nobody heard the tremor in her voice. She put a glass of water and cutlery roll in front of him, noticing they rattled slightly as they touched the counter. "The usual?" she asked as though it hadn't been months since he'd last been through. Despite her determination, she could not bring herself to look at him and busied herself with writing his usual order on her order pad.

"Please," he said. She nodded and glanced towards him, only able to look at his wrists, his beautiful wrists with the black hair there that travelled up his forearms. How much time she'd spent thinking about those beautiful wrists. She wanted to stroke them with her fingertips, run her lips over the bones.

Passing the order to Julie, she turned to the counter and topped up coffee. Reaching the end of the row, she turned to put the coffee pot back when the red haired trucker at the end spoke up. "You look like death warmed over, lass. Are you sure you're not sick? Wouldn't want you to be getting me sick." Everyone glanced up at her, and she stared at him, mortified as he drew attention to her paleness.

"No, I'm fine," she managed, never trying so hard to keep her voice steady. She couldn't believe when the trucker continued.

"You don't look fine," he said. "You look shaky and pale, and you look sweaty. I bet you're getting the flu." He crinkled his nose and leaned away from her, pushing his coffee away as well. "You can take that," he said. "I don't want any of your germs." Reese flushed as she ignored the attention she was getting from all of the truckers. She could feel Kili staring at her.

"I assure you, I'm fine," Reese said through gritted teeth.

"And I'm telling ye' yer not," the redhaired trucker retorted.

"Shut yer yap already, Giles," Doug, a steel haired trucker, snapped. "If she says she's fine, then she's fine. Let the girl do her job already."

Doug turned back to her and nodded, and Reese scowled when he winked at her. He'd always been more perceptive than the others, which broke the rules in Reese's opinion. She wanted to suffer in peace at this moment, and his awareness of her suffering was worse than Giles' obsession with her pale state.

The truckers returned to their conversation and slowly they trickled out, one by one, until it was closing time and only Kili remained, Just like old times. Julie had shut down the kitchen and left long ago. Kili was preoccupied with texting on his phone, sitting in silence as she worked. Finally she spoke, hoping to usher him out.

"Can I get you anything else? I'm about done cashing out." He looked up at her, his warm gaze capturing hers, and her heart flipped. He didn't say anything for a moment, and she realized she was staring at him.

"I feel like something sweet. What do you recommend?"

"Ummm, pie?" she said. "Lemon meringue, maybe? It's always good. Julie is a genius with baking, but you know that."

"Is that what you like?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Ya, I like it." She cut a large piece and set it before him.

"This is huge," he said, glancing up at her. "Share it with me?" He seemed anxious for some reason, and she wondered if he was going to make a move unsure how she wished to react. She clearly had good reason to be anxious about this particularly piece of pie as it was tempting her to sit and share it with him. She fought an internal struggle and lost, nodding briefly.

"Just give me a moment to finish cash out." She tried to prolongue the task as long as possible, but one could only count sixty-five cents in nickles so many times. With a sigh she picked up a second fork and walked around the counter, sitting on the stool beside him. He'd waited for her, patiently it seemed, and picked up his fork as she sat beside him. They didn't speak for awhile before she finally asked what had been on her mind, managing to phrase the question nonchalently.

"So haven't seen you around these parts in awhile."

He nodded without looking up. "Mmmhmm," he murmured, his mouth full. He swallowed, "It's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back," she said, annoyed when she felt herself flush at the words. She suddenly felt like she was bordering on flirting. She wanted to keep careful boundaries with him, despite their flirtatious beginnings.

"I'm glad," he said, smiling at her suddenly. He seemed like was actually relieved to hear her say she was glad to have him back. They were silent again before she asked another question.

"What kept you away?" she glanced up at him. He took a moment before answering, keeping his eyes lowered.

"My father died." He looked at the plate before glancing up at her stricken face, smiling sadly.

She had no idea what to say. She didn't talk to people about these things. "I'm so sorry, Kili," she hoped she sounded sincere and not panicked.

"It's okay," he said. "But I was home for awhile with my family, my brother and my mom especially."

"How did he die?" Reese blurted out.

"Cancer. It was a long illness. We knew it was coming."

Reese stared at him. She surprised herself by reaching out and grabbing his hand, squeezing it in what she hoped was a reassuring way.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated, not knowing what else to say. He squeezed her hand back and smiled at her. He seemed surprisingly composed for what he was telling her. "I've never lost anyone like that," she added, "but it must have been devastating for your family." She remembered that sometimes people had families that might be upset by this sort of thing.

"Mom is pretty shaken up," he said. "I wanted to be with her for as long as possible. She has my brother and uncle now. They are both pretty calm, don't show their feelings much."

Reese nodded as she stared at him, still holding his hand and feeling like it would be a bad thing to withdraw it at this time. She didn't mind the excuse to hold his hand a little longer.

"I couldn't stay longer, though," he said. "I feel so guilty, but I had to go. I had to ..." he trailed off.

"... get back on the road," she finished for him. She understood exactly what he was saying. Six months was usually her limit, and he'd been getting close to that.

"Exactly," he said, seeming relieved that she understood. She imagined it was a hard thing for people to understand, his need to be on the road, travelling. He stared at her for a moment. She felt her heart hammering. His disclosure had pushed them closer together, and she was both terrified and elated.

He picked up his fork again, as did she, and only after a moment did she realize she was still holding his hand. She felt her palm grown suddenly sweaty with panic and fear, and she didn't know what she should do. She knew she needed to pull away, but didn't know how to do so without looking awkward or desperate. She tried to gently tug her hand out of his and felt his tighten aroud hers. She looked up to see him staring at their joined hands. They'd never actually touched, except accidentally brushes when she'd passed him plates and cups.


	4. One Night Only

"So you've never lost anyone?" he asked quietly. Her mouth was dry as she stared at his large thumb, which had started to make small circles on her skin.

She shook her head. Her lips numb as she spoke. "No, my parents died when I was so little that I don't remember them, and there wasn't anyone else."

"So you're completely alone?" he asked. He sounded sad, but she couldn't risk looking at him. She nodded.

"I'm alone," she repeated. "Always have been." She still stared at his hand. He'd moved his other hand to gently cradle hers between his two large palms, turning her hand upward to play gently with her fingers. They sat like this for what felt like ages, staring at their joined hands as he stroked her gently. Then, she brought her other hand to his wrist, trailing her fingertips gently over it. The hair was course as it curled around her small finger. He inhaled sharply as she touched him, and despite herself she couldn't help smiling at the effect she was having on him.

"Reese," he said, his voice low. She glanced up at her name. He raised his dark eyes to hers and she felt transfixed by them. She didn't answer. She ached with need as she stared at him, and she knew she could have him if she wanted.

In that moment she made a decision. He'd be gone the next day, back a week later, and by then she could move on, get out of town. If she could just have this one night. She'd allow herself this one night, then move on and never look back. She leaned into him, raising her hand to his cheek.

His eyes widened slightly as she leaned into him before fluttering shut as her lips met his. She kissed him chastely, pressing their lips together, closing her eyes as she welcomed the feel of his skin against hers, the scratch of his stubble against her chin. She lingered briefly before pulling back, only to have him chase her as he caught her lips again in a hungry kiss.

"Mmmm," she said as she stood, pressing between his legs on the stool, pushing her body against his. He brought his hands to sit at her waist, his large palm splayed widely across her lower back to hold her firmly against him. She clung to him as well, her arms draped over his shoulders and tangling with his hair, surprisingly soft.

He tasted of sugar and lemon as her tongue swept over his, making him groan deeply as his own tongue pressed back against hers. Reese suddenly pulled back with a gasp. She wasn't sure she was making the right decision. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to clear her head, before opening them to see him gazing at her, patiently waiting. Leaning back in, she didn't kiss him but instead ran her lips over his jaw.

"Ohh," he moaned as she caught his ear in her mouth, tonguing it lightly, running the tip of her tongue up over the shell. He turned his head, tipping it towards her to give her better access. He sighed in pleasure as she trailed her tongue again behind his ear, turning suddenly to bury her face in his hair, which smelled slightly of apple, possibly apple scented shampoo. She buried her nose deeper and also smelled his natural male scent of musk, sensual and wild. She was purposefully mindful of every scent, every touch, wanting to remember every detail of the evening that she would only share once with him.

Standing suddenly, he lifted her effortlessly to sit the counter and used his hips to push her knees apart, bringing his mouth to her jaw instead of her mouth. She dropped her head back and placed her hands behind her, leaning back as his mouth trailed over the side of her neck, her skin prickling as she shivered from the touch.

"Are you cold?" he asked, pulling back slightly.

"No," she murmured, turning to run her lips over his stubbly cheek. The short hairs were sharp against her lips, and then his skin on his cheekbone was slightly sticky with sweat. "It just feels good, and my skin is so sensitive there."

He trailed his mouth down over her collarbones, and she leaned farther back so that he could gently kiss the skin below her neck. "You smell amazing," he breathed. "Like jasmine." She was surprised he knew the scent and nodded.

"I love jasmine," she murmured. "My mom wore it." One of the only things she had left from her parents was her mother's jasmine perfume.

"It's amazing," he whispered, and she was glad he didn't ask more about her mother as he dragged his mouth down her chest. He brought his hand up and tugged the neck of her shirt down to expose the tops of her breasts. She whimpered as he dropped his head, greedily mouthing the soft mounds as she arched.

She snaked her hand below his shirt, allowing her fingers to caress the gentle skin there. His skin instantly tensed with goosebumbs as he gasped sharply, his mouth on her neck again. She ran her hand around his hip, dipping her finger beneath the waistband of his jeans. When she reached his lower back, she ran her hand up the thick ridge of muscle along his spine lightly. He inhaled shakily as she did so. He really was as muscled as she'd imagined. "How do you stay so fit driving truck all day long?" Her hand stilled on his shoulder blade beneath his shirt as she looked him.

He opened his eyes to look at her, blinking for a moment before answering. "Genetics, I guess. All of the men in the family are the same way, stockier than I am actually. None of us exercise or anything."

His eyes fluttered shut as Reese hummed in understanding, running her hand down his back again and nuzzling his neck softly. He planted one hand on the counter to steady himself as the other tangled itself in her short dark hair. She ran her fingers below his waist band at the small of his back and stopped. "Oh, that's so sexy," she breathed.

"What?" he sighed hoarsely.

"You're not wearing underwear," she answered as she dipped her finger below his jeans, playfully caressing the top of his butt, dipping her finger gently into the crevice, causing his hips to jerk forward sharply. He groaned and pressed into her harder, pushing his hips between her legs almost painfully. He brought his mouth fasten over hers and feasted on her hungrily, his hands gripping her waist tightly as her fingers teased around his waistband to the front of his jeans.

He pulled away breathing heavily to watch her hands as she deftly popped the button to his fly, her hungry fingers pushing his jeans apart slightly so that she could tangle them in his dark hair. She surprised even herself at her own daring, and his wide eyes caught hers before his lids fluttered shut when her hands delved deeper to stroke the skin and hair by his thighs. She could feel him straining against his jeans and brushed the heel of her palm over his erection unintentionally, feeling her own jeans become wet and he bucked into her.

"Wait here," she gasped suddenly, turning away to reach behind the counter. He moaned in protest as she pulled away from him, and his hand caught his pants as she released them while he hunched over the counter breathing heavily.

She ran into the bathroom with some change and shoved it into the vending machine, turning the nob to eject a condom. She repeated the gesture, wanting to have a back up just in case. Turning she ignored the flash of herself in the mirror that caught her eye as she exited the bathroom. He was waiting outside the bathroom, and caught her in his arms as she rushed out.

"Oh!" she gasped as he pressed her against the wall and pinned her hips with his. His breath came in short gasps as he stared into her eyes, his brown irises nearly impossible to see, his pupils were so wide and black. His hands tightened on her waist as he kissed her again. Just when he went to pull away, she followed him with a small moan and caught his mouth again. He responded in kind, hungrily devouring her lips as her tongue swirled around his. Their kisses slowed again and he pulled away slightly. She pressed her head against the wall and closed her eyes for a moment before opening her eyes again, reminding herself that this was for one night only and that she was allowed to enjoy it. He grinned at her as she took his hand and walked towards the door, only dropping his hand to lock the door behind them. Turning she saw him watching her and rose up on her toes to kiss him again once.

"I'm just around the corner, in room number four," she murmured as he nibbled her bottom lip gently. He hummed in agreement as they separated, holding hands tightly as they walked in the June night air

She could hear the noise of the highway as they rounded the corner. Her room looked out over the road and the prairie beyond. She loved being able to see the cars going by, never ending, always on the move. She was particularly fond of the prairies, even though she'd grown up around ocean and mountains. Being able to see for miles was a beautiful thing, making her feel free as a bird. She loved to lie in bed, petting her cat, looking out her window at sunset, feeling the breeze of the prairie through her open door and hearing the distance wail of the trucks going by.


	5. Everything Wished for and More

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone :) Love RP**

* * *

They walked in silence, hands clasped, and she felt her breathing return to normal as her heart calmed, the gentle breeze of the mid-summer evening cooling her fevered skin. Kili gripped her hand tightly as she dug her room card out of her pocket and let them in.

They were greeted by a shrill yowl as Kili shut the door behind them. Reese pulled him across the room and switched on the dim lamp on the bare hotel room desk which illuminated the pale green eyes of her fat black cat. "Hi, sweetie," she cooed, stroking the cat, still holding Kili's hand tightly. "This is Silver," she said, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Hi Silver," he murmured, bending the pet the black bowling ball that was now twining between their legs. Silver bucked her back up into his hand and meowed loudly again, followed by a loud rumbling purr that filled the room as Kili stroked her cheek.

"Typical," Reese muttered as she scooped Silver's food into a small dish below the desk.

"What?" Kili asked.

"Cats are so cliche. I bring home a guy, and she takes to him instantly. She hates Julie." Reese laughed as she scratched the base of the cat's tail. She glanced up at Kili. "Don't worry, she won't be a bother. She'll eat and go to sleep."

"Sounds like a baby," Kili said. Reese snorted as he pulled her to him.

"I wouldn't know," she said as his mouth found hers again. She sighed as his tongue probed her lips, begging entrance again. She brought her hands to his waist again and pushed his shirt up, sliding her flat palms along his ribs and shoulders as he lifted his arms. They broke the kiss so that she could pull the shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor at their feet as his hair tumbled again around his shoulders.

"Oh you're amazing," she moaned as she gazed at his muscled chest in the warm light. Bringing her hands to his stomach, she rubbed them upwards over his chest. He dropped his head forewards to watch her hands, breathing heavily, his hips pressed into hers. She circled his nipple with her nail before dropping her mouth to capture it with her lips. His nipple pebbled as he moaned while she ran her tongue around it, feeling her own desire build at the contact.

Moving to the other nipple, she brought her hand to his jeans again. The button was still undone, and she slowly undid the fly, pushing the jeans over his thickly muscled hips.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed as she looked down when his cock sprang free, before clasping her hand over her mouth.

He laughed and grimaced. "I know, sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You're hung like a horse!" Sometimes at times like this she didn't always think through the things she said, or their timing.

He laughed. "I guess so, but it can be intimidating."

"Yes, it is, I have to agree." She breathed, gazing at his glorious erection, long, thick, standing proudly in a black nest of curls. "You read about these things, usually in cheap romance novels, but this is something I was completely unprepared for." She looked at him. "I don't think I can't fit all of you inside of me!"

He laughed and pulled her to him in a hug as he kicked his shoes off and jeans away. "You don't have to at all if you don't want."

"Of course I want to," she murmured, bringing her hand to him as she tucked her head below his chin. "I'm just a bit intimidated."

"I'll be gentle," he groaned as she wrapped her hand around him. She was relieved that her fingers could indeed make a full circle. It was mostly the length that was intimidating.

"Is this genetic too?" she asked, peaking up at him jokingly.

He shrugged, before laughing and nodding. "Seems to be. Maybe we're all conjured out of cheap romance novels." She laughed and sighed.

"Okay, I'm feeling less intimidated," she said, smiling as she dropped to her knees before him as he inhaled sharply, bringing his hands to her hair after a moment.

She settled on her knees and lightly dragged her nails along the skin of his inner thighs before reaching his scrotum area. Taking his sac in her hand she lightly and slowly massaged him before wrapping her hand again around the base of his cock. She leaned forward slowly to lick the slit that was weeping precum, savouring the salty flavour of the clear fluid. Kili groaned loudly as she then dragged her tongue down the thick ridge to the base of his cock before licking to the top again. She wrapped her lips around his head as he whimpered, and she closed her eyes, willing herself to savour the moment and to commit every second to memory.

"Don't make me come, please," he begged, unable to stop himself from thrusting his hips forward.

"I won't," she whispered as she released him from her mouth. He sighed with relief and brought his hand to her chin, drawing her up to him again. He stood before her, fully naked and erect. He brought his hands to her own shirt and drew it up over her head while she reached up and unclasped her bra.

"I could have done that," he said.

"Really?" she asked. "Do you want me to put it back on?"

"No," he growled as he cupped her large breasts in his thick hands. He hungrily brought his lips to them, moaning as he drew her nipple into his mouth. She quickly pushed her jeans over her hips, pulling her underwear with them. They tangled in her shoes and he caught her as she stumbled slightly.

"Sorry," she said as he caught her. "I'm a bit eager."

Grabbing a condom, he turned and settled on the corner of the bed while she straddled him. They shuffled as they tried to find a position that worked for her. Finally, she braced her knees on either side of his hips and supported herself with one hand on his knee and the other tangled around his neck. He circled her waist with his hands, holding her slightly above him. "Ready?" he asked. She bit her lip but nodded.

They both groaned as she slowly lowered herself onto him, feeling her stretch around him. He was too long for her, and she had to stop when his tip reached her cervix and pressed against it firmly. "Is that okay?" she gasped, feeling full and stretched, and he groaned in response, rocking his hips down slightly before thrusting up into her again. She gasped at the feeling, shutting her eyes tightly.

Bracing her hands on his shoulders she pushed herself up before sliding down again, matching the rhythm of his thrusts, pressing her chest to his, their skin sliding together. The feeling of being connected to him was beautiful, everything she had imagined it would be, and every time he withdrew from her, she felt empty, only to be followed by his filling her completely again. She concentrated on listening to the noises he made as she rested her cheek against his temple. His breath came in short gasps, matching hers, followed by a small moan every time he slid into her.

She felt her orgasm building inside of her, and was surprised when he stopped, stilling completely, before standing and withdrawing from her with the gasp, cradling her as he laid her back on the bed. Standing between her legs, he slid her to him, aligning their hips and thrusting into her again.

He stood at the end of the bed, his hands gripping her hips firmly. He slowly withdrew before snapping his hips forward again, his abdomen clenching as he did so. Reese felt every movement of him inside of her. She thrashed on the bed, turning her head to the side grasping her hair with her fist, needing to grip something to manage the overwhelming sensations that flew up her spine, making her catch her breath. She whimpered at he withdrew again, groaning as he again thrust into her quickly.

"Kili!" she gasped, bringing her hand down to grasp his, and moving up his arm in an attempt to pull him over her. She need to cling to something, felt lost and vacant despite his filling her. Her whole body responded to the feel of him inside of her, and she wanted to apply presure to all of her skin to help her manage the feeling that she was going to explode from the feel of each thrust rising up inside of her, sending aching tingles up her spine and across her shoulders and breasts. She gasped as she glanced up at him. His eyes were closed and his brow furrowed, his mouth slightly open as his hair danced around his face with each movement.

"Kili!" she gasped again. "I need..." She gripped his arms firmly, turning her hands to pull them forward as much as she could. His eyes flew open, and he finally understood and let her pull him over her as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her breasts and stomach into him tightly while he continued to thrust into her, her hips jerking forward to meet his of their own accord as she arched her ribs up into his, pressing her aching breasts delightful against his hard chest.

She moaned as she began to lose awareness of the room around her, only aware of the feeling of his strong body pressed against her, of him moving inside of her, still withdrawing slowly and thrusting harshly again. She tangled her hand in his dark hair and buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent deeply. She was not surprised when she came, muffling her wails in his skin as he continued to thrust into her, each movement more pleasurable than the last. She could feel herself clenching around him, and he groaned as he pushed harder to fill her, her muscles squeezing around him tightly.

"Don't stop!" she gasped as his hips staggered slightly.

"Don't worry, I won't," he growled, thrusting more frantically now. She was extremely sensitive from her orgasm, and each time he thrust into her she sobbed wildly into his neck, clinging to him as she wrapped her legs around his hips, driving him more deeply into her with her heels. She felt his body tense and knew he was about to come, burying his head in her shoulder as his orgasm took him, muffling his loud shout and following groans.

He thrust twice more before collapsing over her, his breathing matching her ragged gasps as he whimpered slightly. She shifted beneath him, rocking her hips up slightly to keep them joined together as long as possible, pressing her belly against his warmly. Eventually their breathing slowed as he grew soft inside of her, withdrawing before the condom slipped off. She whined in protest as he rose from the bed to dispose of the condom in the small garbage by the desk against the wall, before returning to the bed and urging her to crawl beneath her covers with him. She curled into him, and he pulled her to his side, his thick arm curling around her ribs and dangling over the sensitive skin at her waist.


	6. People Like Us

**A/N:** **So this is the second last chapter, folks. I've loved the reviews I'm getting on this story. They've been so insightful and eye opening for me about her character since what I'm working on with this story is developing her character. Thank you!**

* * *

Reese began to feel herself return to the present as they lay in the motel bed in silence, her beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, her leg draped over his gently tangling her fingers in the dark curling hair on his chest. She watched the lights of the traffic from the highway play across her wall and ceiling in the dimly lit room. She dragged her fingers up over his collar bones, and he hummed happily, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Don't stop," he breathed. She smiled at how content he sounded. Turning so her nose pressed into his skin, she inhaled deeply as she continued to stroke his chest, memorizing his scent, willing away any anxiety that threatned to cloud her mind and ruin this moment for her. All she wanted was this one moment to be imprinted on her memory forever.

She smiled as Silver suddenly jumped onto the bed and meowed loudly. Kili's eyes flew open and he grinned, raising his free arm to pet the small round cat affectionately. "Hey girl," he said. He was met with a loud meow as Silver pushed her black pointed face against his hand, turning on the spot frantically so that her tail kept hitting Kili in the face. He didn't seem to mind and just kept petting the little cat while Reese in turned continued to stroke Kili's chest. She was sure if he could purr he'd match the loud rumbling coming from the small cat.

"Do you think people like us ever settle down?" he asked quietly as he stroked Silver's silky fur.

Reese stared at the cat. "I wouldn't know how," she said.

"Me neither," he said. "I've always had the itch to keep moving, never stay in one place too long." She murmured agreement and smiled as Silver pushed her head against his shoulder, green eyes half closed in bliss from the attention he was paying her.

"Could you ever see yourself being with one person?" he asked. Reese stiffened, her breath stuttering slightly as her heart hammered in her throat. She didn't answer him, almost as though she was pretending she hadn't heard the question, and continued to stroke his chest hair as her thoughts raced about what to do next.

"Come with me," he said suddenly, turning to look at her, Silver's tail obscurring his vision of her.

"Come with you?" she repeated. "On the road?" She looked at him in shock, her hand frozen above his chest mid-stroke.

He nodded. He looked anxious and afraid of what she might say, but he continued. "I want us to be together." He swallowed. "I need you."

She stared at him, dumbstruck. For a moment she just about agreed. For part of her, this was everything she wanted. A future with him. To share his bed everynight. To share adventures together. To love him. To b loved by him.

Then she started to panic. She would be stuck with him. She didn't know how to be in a relationship. She didn't know how to wake up to the same person everyday. She didn't even know how to have a family, how to consider others in her choices, to make decisions together. Her freedom would be lost.

Reese sat up in the bed, goosebumps rising on her skin as she broke the warm cocoon that had been around them. Her stomach had quickly become a knot, and her chest felt tight, her throat constricting uncomfortably. She took a deep breath, painful in her tight chest, as she tried to will herself to relax, to think clearly. She felt him sit up slowly beside her, and heard Silver thump onto the floor as she was displaced by their movements. She could feel him close to her, but was glad that he didn't try to touch her.

"No, I can't, Kili." Her voice was thin, tight, and she didn't make eye contact with him.

He was silent for a moment. "Why not?" he asked. She ignored the disappointment in his voice. She'd made a mistake, a huge mistake, clearly. This was supposed to be one night, supposed to remain within her control. She glanced around the room, frantically searching for a reason to stay, evidence that would be proof that she couldn't go with him. She off course found none in the bare motel room. She finally grasped a reason.

"I can't leave Julie in a lurch without someone."

"Someone would cover!" he exclaimed, still looking hopeful. Reese stared at him. She couldn't believe that he wanted her to come with him that badly.

"No," she said. "I'm sorry." He sagged back into the pillow and stared at the ceiling for a moment. She thought she saw a glimmer in his eye but he blinked, and it was gone. She laid back on the pillow, leaning away from him. After a moment of silence he rose from the bed.

It wasn't as though he wouldn't be back. But they both knew if she didn't go with him then that she would not be there when he came through town next. It was now or never.

"I better get to my truck, get some sleep. Early morning tomorrow." He seemed to be avoiding her gaze, and she didn't watch him so that she couldn't tell. She just stared at the ceiling, battling a war within herself. He moved around the room, gathering his things and pulling them on.

"Where's your phone?" he asked suddenly. She glanced at him in surprise.

"Why?"

"Just, where's your phone." He seemed slightly annoyed, and she pointed to the desk where her phone sat in a drawer. It was rarely out, or on. No one ever phoned her. He pulled the phone from the desk and powered it up.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He didn't answer at first and appeared to be typing something. She thought she should feel intruded upon, but it wasn't as though there was anything personal in there anyway.

Walking over to her he held the screen up for her to see. "This is my number," he said. "If you change your mind, call me. I don't care when, just call." He stared at her intensely. "Please," he implored.

"I won't, Kili," she said, feeling sad. She knew they both knew that this was about more than giving Julie notice to find another girl. "But thank you," she added, moved by the gesture either way. He nodded sadly, his shoulder slightly hunched, and tossed the phone on the bed. Silver followed him, meowing loudly, as he moved towards the door. He stood for a moment with his hand on the handle, his back to her.

After a moment he turned towards her again and strode across the room. He caught her up from the bed in a hard kiss, lightly bruising her already raw mouth. She whimpered as her hands cupped his cheeks and allowed herself to kiss him back hungrily, her eyes shut tightly as she breathed in his musky scent one last time. Her eyes were still closed as he pulled away, and she dropped her hands, opening them to stare at them in her lap as he quitely pulled the door shut behind him.


	7. Looking in the Mirror

She didn't sleep that night, staring at the ceiling as Silver purred beside her, her full tail tickling Reese's face occasionally. She stayed in bed until five minutes before opening before she rose and threw on last night's jeans. Seeing the phone on the bed she stuffed it in her jean pocket and left the room, tossing a cup of food in Silver's dish on the way out.

She didn't see him at breakfast. Julie gave Reese a knowing look when she came in but didn't ask questions. She only commented that Kili's truck was already gone. Reese hadn't realized Julie was keeping tabs on which truck was Kili's.

Ten minutes after opening, Reese heard the bell jingle and glanced up quickly, realizing with annoyance that she was hoping it was him. It wasn't. It was a woman she'd never seen before. Tall. Curvy. Curly brown hair piled messily on her head. Worn leather boots with equally worn jeans stuffed into them. Suitcase and guitar in hand. She came up to the counter and settled next to the truckers as though she was one of them, and Reese felt as though she was looking in the mirror.

Going up to her she put a cutlery roll, coffee, and glass of water in front of the girl. Reese knew she didn't need to offer the girl the menu but did anyway. They always ordered the same thing, what they knew they would find in any truck stop along the way. Eggs, scrambled, toast, brown, hasbrowns. Classic. Reese put the order in and watched the girl from behind the counter as she chatted about nothing with the trucker beside her, sipping coffee. Suddenly Reese surprised herself as she walked up to the girl.

"Hey, you looking for a job?" Reese asked. The girl paused and glanced around.

"I could be. Why? You lookin'?" She gave Reese an appraising look. It wasn't usually the case that more than one of them were at the same place at the same time.

"I'm looking to move on," Reese said. She held the girls eyes as the girl considered her for a second and shrugged.

"Suits me fine. When do I start?"

"Now," Reese said as she pulled her apron strings. The girl shrugged again and hopped up, putting her suitcase and guitar by the coat rack, walking behind the counter as though nothing were more natural. Reese handed her the apron.

"Float's two hundred. Bathroom key is under the till. Coke machine sticks so you have to jiggle the line a bit." The girl nodded and grabbed a pot of coffee to top up the mugs on the counter.

"Order up!" Julie called, slamming the girl's order in the service window.

"Hey Julie," Reese called. "I'm leaving."

"Are you now?" Julie asked, pausing and resting a hand on her hip. She didn't seem surprised at all. Reese noticed Julie was starting to grin.

"Ya, I am," Reese said, unable to stop grinning as well. "This here is the new me, and I give her my highest recommendation. You won't even know I'm gone." Even though she didn't know the girl's name, Reese knew she was right. They were all the same in the end, blending into each other seamlessly.

Julie nodded once in approval as though this were the most natural thing in the world, before turning back to the stove. Reese dug her phone out of her pocket. There were three numbers in it. Julie, Adam, and the number Kili had added the night before. She swallowed as she dialed the number, not even waiting for him to answer as she jogged to her room and let herself in. Even if things didn't go according to plan, it was time for her to go, and she'd be on the next ride out of town regardless.

She tossed Silver into her padded cat carrier. She dumped and washed Silver's travelling littler box and was snapping to the bottom of the carrier when he answered. "Hello?" He sounded confused. She could hear the noise of the truck in the background. He probably didn't know who it was. She hadn't given him her number, and she didn't bother with caller ID.

"Hey," she said. He didn't respond at first. Her heart clenched slightly and she wondered if maybe he'd changed his mind, maybe he was angry with her and didn't want her anymore. She could handle if that happened, but it wasn't what she wanted. "It's Reese," she added.

"I know," he finally said, sounding surprised. She swallowed before continuing.

"How far out are you?" He paused again.

"Thirty clicks," he said. "Just passed Carry the Kettle."

"Wanna come get me?" she asked. Her words hung in the air and time slowed as she waited for his answer. She had the feeling he must have answered quickly, but it seemed like an eternity before she heard the words.

"I'm on my way."

"'K," she said and hung up. He had a schedule to keep, and she had about fifteen minutes. She yanked her backpack from under the bed and rolled it to the bathroom where she scooped her stuff into it, then going to the dresser and emptying the contents of each drawer messily on top. Dropping to her knees, she retrieved anything that had fallen under the bed and crammed it in on top of her clothes and shoes. Then she quickly stripped the bed and jogged out of the room to drop the towels, sheets, and garbage at the laundry. The maid raised her eyebrows, but Reese knew she wasn 't doing anything the maid hadn't seen before. Reese went back to her room and threw her backpack over her shoulder, cat carrier in hand, walked to the office where she quickly without fuss turned in her key and paid her remaining room bill, in cash, returning her money in a thick roll to her bag.

She knew she was running out of time and jogged with a yowling Silver, who'd clearly gotten overly comfortable in their prolonged stay and was protesting her carrier. She rounded the corner and staggered slightly to see Julie, Adam, and all nine of their boys standing at the front of the restaurant. She was confused at first when she realized they were there to say goodbye.

Feeling awkward and not knowing what to do, having never been in this situation before, she walked up to them slowly, staring wide eyed at Adam's face as he grinned at her.

"Thought you were going to get away without saying good bye, Swizzlesticks?" He didn't waste time pulling her into a bone crushing hug. She was then passed from kid to kid, some of whom were the size of ogres and picked her up and jiggled her slightly before passing her to a brother. She wasn't sure if her ribs were going to ever be the same when she finally reached Julie. Then her eyes began to prick with tears, and she'd never been more surprised in her life.

She swallowed and stared at Julie, at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say. Julie smiled pulled her into a hug, whispering in her ear. "You keep in touch now, you hear?" Reese nodded silently and hugged her dear friend firmly. "And you make sure you vist, you hear? And don't go thinking you can make excuses. I know that boys' schedule." Reese laughed, a tense sound from a tight throat, and nodded. She heard the Mack truck pulling up and didn't have to look up to see that Kili had arrived. She heard the door to the truck open and Adam's and Kili's shouted conversation over the noise of the engine as Adam passed a still yowling Silver and Reese's bag to Kili.

"Time to go," Adam said behind her. Reese nodded, squeezing Julie once more, before turning and letting Adam hand her up into the high seat. She stared at Kili, her golden brown eyes meeting his shining liquid gaze, and saw insecurity there. Always a bit insecure. She hoped she wasn't going to be too hard on him with her skittish ways. She grinned, and saw the insecurity melt away as he grinned suddenly back at her. Reaching over her shoulder, she grabbed her seat belt and pulled it confidently over her chest, surprising even herself, and felt excited as she snapped it into place. She'd been travelling by bus for years and hadn't been strapped into a vehicle for as long as she could remember. She didn't feel constrained the way she thought she would.

"Reese," Julie said beside her and Reese turned. "Here." Julie pushed a warm tin foil parcel into her hands.

"Cinnamon buns?" Reese asked.

"I know you love them, and you'll get hungry." Reese didn't know what to do. No one had ever tried to take care of her this way, although really Adam and Julie had been feeding her for months. Julie was mothering her, and Reese had never known what that felt like. But mothers fed their children.

"Thank you," Reese said. She took the warm package and placed it gently on the dash of the truck. Clearing her throat she looked back at Julie. "See you in a week?" Julie nodded and Reese couldn't believe it. For the first time in years she had a plan with a friend, someone looking forward to seeing her, that wasn't made the day of the event.

"Okay," Reese smiled. Julie nodded and pushed the cab door shut, stepping back to be surrounded by her brood. Taking a breath Reese turned and looked at Kili again. He was watching her as though he could hardly believe she was there.

"Ready?" he asked finally. She nodded, and he threw the transmission into gear. The truck shuddered as it began to creep forward, picking up speed as they turned to the approach to the highway. Reese settled back into the seat and glanced around the cab. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the sleeper that held Kili's small bed, covered with several clean worn blankets, the top a red plaid. He'd let Silver out, must have been when she was saying her goodbyes, and Silver was curled on his pillow, leaving black hair everywhere already

"I need to tell you something," he said. She looked at him in surprise, wondering if he was going to tell her he was actually married or something.

"What?"

"I love you." He didn't take his eyes off the road as he said the words. She smiled and turned her own eyes to the road in front of them.

"I love you too." She could still see him, and she saw that he smiled. Sighing she glanced out her side window. "So where to?" she asked, feeling calm and safe.

"Edmonton. Should be there tonight."

"Edmonton," she repeated. "And then after that?" She looked over at him and caught his eye.

"We keep moving," he grinned. She grinned back at him and settled in her seat more comfortably.

"Perfect," she sighed, eyes on the horizon ahead of them. "That sounds just perfect."


End file.
